


Plenty of Time

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Macro/Micro, Secret Santa, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gordon is excited, but also nervous, about Benrey's specific 'hugs'. Benrey offers to get a load off his mind for a bit.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Plenty of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiamhofTirnanOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/gifts).



> nsfwrai discord secret santa time babeyyy  
> i got eggnog (niamhoftirnanog) so.. here yall go  
> (thanks for letting me post this on ao3)

“I don’t know about this, man…” Gordon trailed off. He looked up at Benrey, stretched tall and wide like a silly taffy, mouth open, their tongue lolling out. Their eyes were blown wide, focused on his blushing form.

“don’t worry about it,” Benrey soothed, a single finger smoothing the hair atop Gordon’s head. It wasn’t very effective - it only served in mussing it up a little more. Freeman pouted, but in Benrey’s mind, it only served his cuteness.

“c’mon, gordos,” Benrey said, bringing the smaller man up to his face. In contrast to their actual reasoning, trying to soothe Gordon so close to his face just caused the man to become even more stressed. His arm shook terribly; when positioned above where his arms would normally lie prone, his limb was acting as though an earthquake was occuring - shaking and trembling above his body.

“It’s just - I know you’re not actually eating me,” Gordon said, nervously peering into Benrey’s eyes. From this distance, it was even easier to realise that he had no iris - that, or it was the same pitch black as their pupil. “But my instinct sees a giant open mouth filled with fuckin’ - fucking sharp as shit teeth and decides ‘nope, no thank you’.”

Benrey huffed, and the exhalation slightly ruffled Gordon’s hair. “sounds dumb. should just uhh. turn it off.”

Gordon pulled a face at their words. “The human brain can’t exactly just be turned off ilike that, Benrey.”

The alien tipped their head to the side, humming slightly. Some sweet voice drool dripped out of their mouth, an ugly combination of light pink and a dark grey. Benrey slowly blinked,  _ like a cat _ Gordon’s brain helpfully supplies. That simile definitely does not help Gordon out with his nerves, and his grip on his boyfriend’s hand tightened slightly.

“what if… i could fuckin’. turn it off for you, dude.”

“W-What?  _ For  _ me? How would that work?”

Benrey opened their mouth, a grey bubble escaping. “Charcoal means I’m in control.”

The cogs in Gordon’s brain took a few minutes to turn, before their meaning crept into place. “Hypnosis?” He asked incredulously. Sure, he knew sweet voice could do a lot of stuff - the dark orange and purple colours often leaking from the other’s mouth during sex was proof of that - but mind control seemed a little far-fetched.

“mm-hm,” Benrey nodded. “get control of ya dumb head. empty all those nervous thoughts, then hug time. real simple.”

Gordon went through the five stages of grief about the whole idea in his head in about the span of 2 seconds, then sagged in Benrey’s hand a little. It wasn’t actually that bad an idea - it was the way of getting into the alien’s stomach that freaked him out, not the idea of Benrey’s ‘ultimate hug’, so if he could just not be aware during that time…

“Fine,” he conceded. “Just - don’t do anything weird with me while I’m hypnotised, alright?”

He didn’t think it was possible for Benrey’s eyes to dilate more than they already had, but the pupils bloomed out at his statement. A few pink sweet voice bubbles floated out their mouth. “fuckin’ - sick pog, bro. dw about it, benny boy keeps his word. no ‘weird shit’ in this train ride.”

Considering whether to specify that a lot of Benrey’s speech style would normally classify as weird shit to other people, Gordon didn’t notice the grey orb coming at him until it was right in front. He braced himself, if only because he vaguely expected the taste of charcoal in his mouth, but didn’t move as it impacted with his body. Honestly, he didn’t feel that much different. Maybe it wasn’t working?

“hey. look up here.”

Gordon’s eyes flicked up to Benrey’s. The two stared at each other for a moment, breathing steadily.

“you good man? nod yes or no please?”

The smaller man slowly found himself nodding to Benrey’s words. Yeah, he was just responding here, not like he was being controlled or anything. Clearly the hypnotism idea wasn’t working. He would open his mouth to tell Benrey this, but for some reason he didn’t feel like opening his mouth.

“kinda tired, aren’t ‘cha? jus’ wanna let allll the nervous thoughts out of your head?”

Gordon nodded again, vaguely registering Benrey’s thumb stroking up and down his back.

“i’m gonna bring you up to my mouth, and you’re not gonna be nervous at all. brave feetman momence. just head empty, no worries at all.”

Being lifted towards Benrey’s mouth, Gordon was pleasantly surprised to find he wasn’t nervous at all. Or he would have been, if Benrey’s words hadn’t actually affected him. Instead, he just registered his boyfriend’s warm breath washing over him, their soft fingers cupped around his body, with a content feeling. He saw their mouth open, sharp teeth glinting, and only smiled a little in what anticipation he could muster for the ‘ultimate hug’ Benrey had promised.

Although he knew Gordon would be chill with just about anything at the moment, Benrey took only the quickest of seconds to taste him with their tongue. He would probably never say this to the man, but goddamn his boyfriend tasted fuckin’ good. Telling Gordon that little factoid after would only freak him out, however, so he quickly swallowed him, throat bobbing.

The passage down to Benrey’s stomach was over quickly to Gordon’s empty mind, and he emerged into a small space. It wasn’t dark, instead pulsating the same grey and pink colours that had been spat out as sweet voice just moments before. The colours shifted and changed, the grey fading into a green-blue. As soon as some of the sweet voice liquid touched Gordon, he snapped up with a gasp.

Where was - oh, right, fuck. Benrey’s stomach. It wasn’t terribly small, but Gordon still had to curl up into the fetal position to lie comfortably. The lining was soft when he leaned back into it, and the glowing colours were quite calming to look at.

“hey, uh,” Benrey said. Gordon could feel it reverberating through his body. “you good in there, man?”

“I’m fine!” He shouted, unsure as to how well Benrey would be able to hear him. “It’s pretty comfy in here.”

The walls glowed a brighter pink for a moment - a colour Gordon recognised as affectionate embarrassment. “of course it’s comfy, made it special nice just for you. great friends only.”

There was a slight pause, then in a lower voice Benrey asked, “did the uh, hypnosis work? was it, uh, were you alright? with it?”

Gordon reached out a hand, and stroked the lining up and down. “It was great, man. I honestly don’t remember what happened when you used it, though.”

“that’s uh, normal. i can - if you want to uhh, do a. next time. i could make you remember it.”

The implicit question of ‘would Gordon like to do this again’ was one that the subject mulled over for a second, before leaning back into the walls of Benrey’s stomach. It was nice and soft, with gentle colours and the low gurgles of working organs as white noise. Although Gordon had first had his doubts when his boyfriend described his ‘ultimate hugs’, he had to admit - this was really pleasant. And the glowing pink was a definite ‘yes’ to whether or not Benrey was enjoying it.

“Y’know what?” Gordon said, smiling slightly. “I think we’ll have plenty of times to try that.”


End file.
